


For the Same Reason

by A_Eelif



Series: The Pros and Cons of Having an Italian Lover [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy is always full of questions and who better to ask than Germany. Germany agrees to answer Italy's questions, but does the German really know what he's gotten himself into and could Italy's curious questions possibly lead to something else? Sexual content, contains yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Same Reason

**Author's Note:**

> All German and Italian phrases are from ask.com. Sorry if there are mistakes.

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ludwig had so much work he needed to get done and he had planned on getting most of it done today, but almost as soon as he'd decided to begin working, a very familiar voice rang through his house. His Italian ally, Feliciano, tore through the living room like a tornado until he'd made his way into Ludwig's office.

Once the little Italian was in the office, he wiggled and twirled and sang at the top of his lungs thoroughly distracting and interrupting the German from getting anything done. Ludwig thought he would get a little reprieve when Feliciano decided he was hungry and left the office to make pasta in the kitchen.

Unfortunately, the Italian had only been in the kitchen for five minutes when Ludwig heard his loud, shrill voice calling for him to come help. When the German man walks into the kitchen, he sees pasta sauce spilled all over the counter and in Feliciano's hair as well as on his face and down his shirt front. The pasta on the stove was boiling over the top of the pot along with roiling water bubbling over the edge.

The little Italian is waving his arms around frantically yelling at the top of his lungs, "Help me! Help me! I'm so sorry, Germany! I was going to turn the heat down and the knob broke off! I don't know what to do! I spilled my pasta sauce because I was so nervous! Germany, help me!"

"You idiot!" The blond German makes his way to the stove, shoving Feliciano out of the way and turns the stove off completely, "You should have just turned the stove off!" He lets out an angry growl, "Just look at this mess you've made!"

Ludwig turns around to face the Italian again to see a pitiful look on his pasta sauce covered face, "I'm sorry, Germany." He holds his hand out to reveal the broken stove knob lying in his palm, "I didn't mean to break your stove. I just wanted to make some pasta for dinner."

Feliciano lowers his gaze to the floor not wanting to see the disappointed expression on Ludwig's face. The German lets out a sigh and takes the broken knob from Italy and lays it on the counter. He grabs a wash cloth off the counter and wets it at the sink before tilting Feliciano's head back and wiping the pasta sauce from his face, "It's alright I suppose." He lets out a sigh, "You didn't get burned did you?"

The Italian shakes his head, "No, but I made a big mess and you yelled. So you must be mad at me."

The blond man lets out another sigh, "I'm not mad at you, but I couldn't help but yell vhen I saw this mess." He finishes cleaning the pasta sauce off Feliciano's face and puts the wash cloth back on the counter, "I'll clean this place up und you can reheat the leftover pasta from last night, okay?"

A small smile finally forms on the Italian's face as he nods, "Okay, Germany."

With the pasta crisis averted, Germany begins cleaning up the mess as Italy sings out loud while reheating the leftovers from the evening before. The German looks at the broken knob on the stove and even though he knew he'd have to fix it and that he should be mad at Feliciano, he can't stop the smile that forms on his face. He'd gotten used to the Italian's antics through the years and had learned to roll with the punches.

Once everything is clean and the food is heated, the two countries sit at the table to begin their meal. Ludwig tries to converse with Feliciano during the dinner to prove to him that he isn't mad about the pasta fiasco, but the German just keeps thinking about all the work he didn't get done due to the hyper active Italian.

Italy notices Germany's silence and puts his fork down, "Germany, you're being very quiet." A worried look springs to the Italian's face, "Are you still mad about the stove?"

"Nein, Italy." He shakes his head, "I just have a lot on my mind."

Feliciano nods as the two of them continue eating their meal of leftover pasta. The Italian finishes his meal first and stands up, "Hey, Germany?"

Ludwig looks up from his plate at Feliciano's questioning tone, "Hmm, vhat is it, Italy?"

"Can I use your bathroom?" He picks at the dried pasta sauce in his hair with a disgusted look on his face, "This sauce feels really weird in my hair."

The blond nation nods, "Ja, just try not to make a mess."

"Sure thing, Germany!" The little Italian zooms out of the dining room with his arms outstretched on either side of him like an airplane as he runs to the bathroom.

When Italy disappears into the bathroom, Germany stands up from the table with the dirty dishes planning on washing them while Feliciano bathes. Just as he places the dishes in the sink, he hears a loud screech coming from the bathroom and the next thing he knows, his Italian ally has run into the kitchen stark naked, "Italy, vhat in the…"

"You gotta help me, Germany!" He runs to where the blond man is standing and grabs hold of his arm tightly.

Ludwig blushes a bright red color at the thought of Feliciano being naked and clinging to him so tightly, "Help you do vhat? Surely, you know how to take a bath by yourself."

Italy eventually unplasters himself from Germany's arm and grips his friend's hand securely, "Come with me, Germany." The Italian begins leading Ludwig to the bathroom by the hand, "You're the only one that can save me."

The German rolls his blue eyes wondering what on Earth Feliciano is talking about, but follows his naked ally to the bathroom anyway, "This had better be good, Italy."

Whenever the two countries make it to the bathroom, Italy stands outside the door just pointing into the open doorway, "It's in there, Germany! It's so big and scary! You have to get rid of it!"

Ludwig rolls his eyes again for good measure and walks into the bathroom. He sees Feliciano's clothes piled up in the corner and climbing on the wall just above the clothes is a little brown spider. The German lets out a sigh. He couldn't believe Italy was scared of something so small and not to mention non-poisonous.

He hears Italy's voice from the hallway, "D-did you kill it, Germany?"

"Nein, it isn't even poisonous." The blond picks up a magazine lying on the bathroom counter and allows the spider to crawl onto the magazine's glossy cover, "I'm coming out now vith the big, scary spider."

He hears Italy yip as well as hears his feet shuffling to get out of the way, "Just get rid of it, Germany."

The German emerges from the bathroom with the spider in tow, "You call this little thing big?"

Feliciano only lets out a whimper as Ludwig walks passed him to deposit the spider outside. When he returns, he notices the bathroom door is closed and he hears the water running. It amazed Ludwig by how much Feliciano trusted him. He didn't know how the little Italian ever made it before they met.

The German lets out a sigh and makes his way to his office. He decides that now is as good a time as any to try and get some work done while Italy is in the bath. He works for a long time and when Italy never barges in to interrupt him and he never hears any loud noises, he looks at the clock. His blue eyes widen when he realizes how late it is.

Ludwig stands up and pops his back before leaving the office. When he walks out into the hallway, he notices Feliciano has left the bathroom and the house is eerily quiet, "Maybe, he vent home."

The German makes sure everything in the house is how it should be before heading to his bedroom. When Ludwig opens the bedroom door, he's not surprised at all to see Feliciano sit up as if it were his bedroom too, "Hey, Germany. I was wondering when you were coming to bed."

Germany slams the door and let out an annoyed growl, "Vhat are you doing in here?"

"Well, I just thought that since it was so late and that the scary spider might come back then I could sleep here and you could protect me." The Italian lays back and snuggles against the pillow as if his spending the night is a done deal.

The blond nation pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as he lets out a defeated sigh, "I suppose you can stay…just this once since you'll sneak your vay in before the night is out anyvay."

Feliciano sits up again and lifts his arms up excitedly, "Yay! I love it when we sleep together!"

Germany cringes at the Italian's words, "Don't say that."

"Don't say what?" He gives his German friend a confused look.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything." Ludwig crosses the bedroom and begins undressing. He takes his pants off to reveal the boxers underneath and the German had long ago taken off his green uniform top showing his black tank top.

Italy watches in silent fascination as Ludwig removes the tank top he'd been sweating in all day and reaches into the bottom drawer of his dresser to get a fresh one. Feliciano unconsciously licks his lips at the sight of the German's firm ass stuck up in the air covered in only a pair of boxers. The Italian's little body shivers at the unusually dirty thoughts drifting through his mind. He knows he should look away and give Germany some privacy, but he can't tear his gaze from the rippling back and arm muscles as the blond man pulls the new tank top over his lean body.

Feliciano lets out a little whimper as he feels a tingling in his vital regions and his blood rushes southward. Ludwig turns his gaze toward the squeaking Italian with a puzzled expression on his face, "Italy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" He immediately lays back down and pulls the cover up to his chin as he presses his legs together, "I'm just tired."

Germany doesn't question the Italian as he slides into the bed next to him. Feliciano isn't as talkative as usual making the German a little worried, "Is something wrong, Italy? You're being very quiet."

Italy's body visually stiffens at Germany's question, "It's night time and you always say no talking in bed so I'm quiet. That's all." He laughs nervously and lets out an uncomfortable sigh. He was ashamed of the thoughts he was having about his ally, but the images wouldn't stop and his cock was just getting harder and harder. Feliciano decides the best thing to do is talk about something not pertaining to sex, "Um, that was really brave the way you got rid of that spider."

"Ja, I suppose, but it vasn't even poisonous und I didn't even touch it." The German is somewhat glad that Italy is acting a bit more like himself, but now he'd started talking and who knew when he would be quiet.

Feliciano rolls onto his back but keeps his legs clamped tightly together, "How did you know it wasn't poisonous, Germany?"

"I don't know, I just learned it along the vay somevhere." He turns onto his side to face Italy and the smaller man makes some distance between them, "Are you sure you're alright? You're acting strange tonight."

"You're really smart, Germany, and you must know a lot about a bunch of stuff, right?" He turns his head to face Ludwig with a curious gleam in his eyes.

The German's blond eyebrows come together in puzzlement at Italy's odd question, "I guess so…vhat are you getting at, Italy?"

The little nation's cheeks turn a slight pink color, but he proceeds to ask his next question, "You know about sex, right? I mean you're not a virgin like me are you?"

The German's cheeks turn pink in the darkened room from Italy's question, "Vell, I've had sex a few times, but that's hardly something to ask someone. Sex is supposed to be private, Italy."

"Oh, I didn't mean for it not to be private, but since I'm a virgin I just thought that I could ask you some questions about it." Feliciano lets out a sigh, "But, I guess if it's private we don't have to talk about it."

Even though Ludwig wanted to sleep he felt like his ally needed to know about sex since he was a grown man…even if he didn't act like it all the time, "I suppose a few questions vouldn't hurt."

"Really?!" The Italian forgets about his semi-erection and turns his body toward his blond friend, but the German doesn't notice Italy's problem, "Okay, then how come people have sex if they can just masturbate? Doesn't the same thing happen?"

Ludwig was starting to regret allowing Feliciano to ask about sex questions and he was extremely glad that the bedroom was so dark, "Um, the same thing happens, but it feels better vhen someone else helps you get there und sex doesn't have to be all about having an orgasm."

Italy thinks about Germany's words for a moment, "What do you mean? Why would you want to have sex for something other than an orgasm? They feel really good."

"I didn't say you couldn't have an orgasm, but sometimes couples make love to be close und show that they care about each other." Ludwig's face is bright scarlet by this point and he wished Feliciano would stop talking about sex.

Unfortunately, the little Italian is full of questions, "That makes sense I guess." Italy is quiet for a long time, but he finally speaks again, "Why don't you invite girls back here to make love to them, Germany? I know you don't because I hear you moaning in here all alone while you're looking at your dirty magazines sometimes."

"Vhy vere you listening?!" His face turns a deeper shade of red at the thought of Italy listening to him jerk off.

Italy lets out a little squeak of apology, "I'm sorry, Germany. I didn't mean to listen, but sometimes I think you forget that the walls are so thin." Feliciano hears Ludwig's embarrassed sigh and the two of them sit in awkward silence for a few minutes, but the Italian eventually finds his voice, "So, why don't you have any lady friends to help you with your magazine time?"

The blond nation cringes at Italy referring to his masturbation as 'magazine time', but he answers Feliciano's question anyway, "I just haven't found any vomen that I vant to bring home."

Ludwig never thought his bedtime conversation with his Italian ally would take such an awkward turn. The two countries are silent for a minute or two, but the German eventually speaks again, "Vhy don't you ever bring any vomen home? You aren't that bad looking und you could get to know a nice girl und then you could invite her over. Then you vouldn't be a virgin anymore."

Feliciano is unusually quiet as he thinks about Germany's words. Finally, the little Italian takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out before speaking again, "You're right, Germany. There are plenty of beautiful ladies that I could get to know and be friends with, but why should I get to know someone else when I already know you." Italy can feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest and can sense Ludwig's blue eyes fixed on him, "I trust you and we're friends. I…I love you and it's more than just the way a friend is supposed to love another friend."

"Italy, vhat are you saying?" Ludwig sits up to try and get a better view of the confessing Italian in the darkness of the bedroom.

Feliciano swallows the nervous lump in his throat as he sits up too, "I'm saying that I don't want to find a nice lady because I want you. You're nice and you protect me and you're friends with me even when I make you mad. If it were possible I'd give my virginity to you!" When Italy begins speaking again his voice is quieter and Germany has to lean in to hear his words, "I thought that maybe you didn't have any lady friends over for the same reason as me."

The German's mind begins to race. He never knew Italy felt this way and he didn't know what to say! He knew the Italian was nervous and awaiting a response, but his mouth and throat were suddenly so dry that he couldn't speak. Ludwig is broken from his thoughts when he hears Italy speak again with a tremble in his voice, "I'm sorry, Germany. Of course you don't feel like that about me and I'll just go and sleep somewhere else."

Ludwig hears Feliciano sniffle as the Italian's body shifts to leave the bed, but Germany can't allow Italy to leave. He grabs Italy's small hand in his large one, stopping his ally's departure from the bed, "Italy, vait!"

Italy stops when he feels Germany's warm hand gripping his own and slips back into the bed, "You can be honest with me, Germany. If you don't love me more than a friend you can just tell me."

Without words, the blond nation brings the smaller country into his embrace and hugs him tightly against his muscular body. He hears a soft gasp slip from Feliciano's mouth, but Ludwig only squeezes the petite body tighter, "You took the vords right out of my mouth, Italy. The real reason vhy I never bring vomen home is because I secretly vant you to sneak into my bed. I vant to fall asleep vith you beside me at night und vake up next to you." Italy's soft hair brushes against the German's face and Ludwig takes in the scent of soap and shampoo before speaking again, "I vill admit that you can be annoying at times, but I've come to realize that you're the most annoying to the people you care for the most."

Warm tears spill from Feliciano's eyes at Germany's touching words and even though the Italian wanted to believe the blond's words, he questions it anyway, "R-really, Germany? Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

Ludwig rests his chin lightly on the top of Italy's head and lets out a sigh, "I've never been good at expressing my emotions und I couldn't find the right vords to tell you."

"I'm glad you finally found them." The Italian smiles against Germany's broad chest, "I always knew you loved me, but hearing you tell me how you feel is wonderful."

The two nations are silent for a long time just enjoying the relieved feeling of expressing their deepest feelings to each other. Germany finally breaks the quiet of the bedroom as he speaks, "You know, it's possible for you to give your virginity to me." Ludwig's face heats up with a deep blush and his next words come out in a stutter, "I-if that's…if that's vhat you…v-vhat you vant." He clears his throat nervously, "Not that ve have to, but…but ve could."

Feliciano lifts his head from Ludwig's chest to look into the German's blue eyes, "Won't that hurt?"

"Ja, but only for a moment." He watches Italy's face tint pink in the dark now that they were so close together, "Ve don't have to rush it. Ve can make love anytime you vant."

An innocent smile spreads across Italy's pink face at Germany's words, "Could we start with just a kiss?"

Germany nods nervously as his large hands find Italy's redden cheeks. He gives the Italian a reassuring smile before connecting his lips to Feliciano's lips. The kiss begins soft and hesitant as their lips only press together chastely, but when the Italian's small hands find their way into Germany's blond hair, the small spark in Ludwig turns into a raging fire. The larger nation deepens the kiss as he beckons Italy to open his mouth with an insistent tongue sliding along Feliciano's bottom lip. Italy lets a soft moan escape his lips as they finally open and allow Germany's tongue entrance into the warm, wet cavern of the Italian's mouth.

Italy had already received his first kiss many years ago, but it was an innocent kiss that in no way compared to the kiss Germany was giving him now. The German's kiss made him feel like he was floating and he was tingly all over…not to mention his blood was rushing south making his vital regions hot and hard. He wanted Ludwig so badly and the kiss was making him light headed.

The kiss ends when the two countries are in need of some fresh oxygen. As they catch their breath, they look into each other's eyes as if trying to figure out how their simple conversation had turned into something so heated. Germany is the first to speak after they catch their breath, "Are you sure this is vhat you vant?"

"Si, Germany." The Italian nods as if to emphasis his words, "I trust you and I want you to be the one to take my virginity." Feliciano's blush returns as he swallows hard, "I-I love you, Germany."

"I…" Germany's face tints pink as his next words rush passed his lips, "I love you too, Italy."

A large, happy smile forms on the Italian's face from Germany's proclamation of love as Ludwig places his hands on the hem of Italy's sleep shirt. Germany begins lifting Italy's shirt and the Italian lifts his arms to aid in the process of removing his shirt. Once the shirt is removed from his body, Germany slings it across the room to gaze at the Italian's chest. He'd seen Feliciano's bare chest before…hell, he'd seen Feliciano's bare everything before, but somehow this time seemed different. This time Italy's skin was flushed and his heart was beating so hard that the German could see the Italian's chest pulse with each beat.

Italy begins to get nervous as Germany continues to gaze at his bare flesh, "G-Germany?"

Ludwig's blue eyes leave Feliciano's chest and focus back onto his face, "I'm sorry, Italy. I vas just admiring you."

The Italian blushes again at the thought of Germany actually admiring him. He doesn't have long to think on the subject as the German shifts them to the middle of the bed and lays Italy onto his back on the soft mattress. The blond nation then removes his own shirt to reveal his muscular chest before straddling Italy's hips. Feliciano closes his eyes as Ludwig's warm lips begin to kiss the skin of his neck and travel down to his collarbone. The Italian lets out a pleasured groan when he feels those same lips begin to suck on his collarbone. The German then grinds his hips down to press his erection against the Italian's at the same time as he bites down on the already kiss-reddened skin of Italy's collarbone. The breathless sound of 'Ludwig' falls from the Italian's lips as he raises his own hips to meet Ludwig's grinding ones. When Germany halts his hips, Italy lets out a disappointed little moan as he continues to raise his hips trying to regain the lost friction. Germany chuckles at the Italian's eagerness and removes his lips from Feliciano's collarbone, "Ve don't have to be in a rush, Italy. Ve have all night."

Italy whimpers as his stiff and sensitive erection brushes against the fabric of his boxers, "I-I don't want to wait."

"Shhh, just enjoy it." Germany brings his mouth down to circle one of the Italian's nipples with his tongue making Italy whine and arch into the wonderful feeling. Ludwig continues his assault on Feliciano's nipple with his tongue as his rough fingertips toy with the other and before moving on he gives the same treatment in reverse to the Italian's hard nipples. The blond country then kisses his way down the middle of Feliciano's chest to the Italian's navel where he slips his tongue into the little hole before lifting his head to gaze at Italy's flushed face.

Germany is now positioned between Italy's legs as he grabs the waist band of the Italian's boxers. Italy lifts his hips from the bed as the fabric slides away from his waist and brushes over the skin of his legs before the boxers are thrown to the floor to join his and Germany's shirt. Italy's very erect cock springs up as soon as the boxers are removed. The German once again finds himself staring at the Italian's naked flesh. Ludwig can't help but smirk at how hard he's already made his ally. Italy's cock is an angry red color and weeping from his arousal.

Germany reaches out and grabs the base of Italy's cock, reveling in the sound of the Italian's mixed moan and gasp, "Is this vhy you vere so quiet earlier, Italy?" He gives Feliciano's hard flesh a gentle tug making him moan again, "I'll have to help you vith it."

Ludwig slides his hand up Feliciano's shaft and brushes the pad of his thumb across the damp head, spreading the clear fluid down the Italian's length. Italy's eyes are squeezed tightly shut with his chest rising and falling rapidly as Germany continues to pump him up and down.

The German finds himself becoming more turned on with each desperate whine or groan Italy makes. Germany slides his fist back down to the base of his soon to be lover's cock as he licks his lips. Italy opens his eyes just in time to see the German lower his blond head and take the head of the Italian's cock into his mouth.

Italy lets out a choked gasp at how hot and slick Germany's mouth feels around his cock. He involuntarily bucks his hips up to feel more of his length slip into the wonderful heat of the German's mouth. Italy threads his delicate fingers into Germany's blond strands as he lifts his hips again, "M-more, Germany…(moan) it feels so good!"

Ludwig places his large hands on the Italian's bucking hips to limit his desperate movements as he engulfs more of Feliciano's cock with his mouth. The German bobs his head up and down allowing his lips to slip up and down Italy's throbbing length. Every so often Germany's tongue finds the slit at the head of the Italians dripping cock making his ally cry out his bliss each time.

It was no surprise to Germany that Italy was loud during sex. The Italian was loud doing everything else so why not be loud during love making too. The blond nation begins to suck harder as he continues moving his mouth up and down the shaft and he soon feels Feliciano's fingers tighten in his hair. The German realizes the virginal nation must be close to climax and he removes his mouth from Italy's vital regions to postpone the Italian's orgasm.

Italy lets out a whine when he feels the air of the bedroom hit his wet cock, "W-why did you stop, Germany?"

"I don't vant you to have all the fun." Ludwig gives Feliciano a smile before reaching over the Italian to dig around in the bedside table.

Italy's gaze rests on Germany's hand rummaging around in the drawer and a puzzled expression appear on his face, "Germany, what are you looking for?"

The German finally places his hands on the lube and smiles, "I found it." He resumes his position between Italy's legs and shows the curious Italian the lube, "Have you ever used this before?" Feliciano shakes his head timidly at Ludwig's question, "You do know vhat it's for, ja?"

Italy nods, "Si, I might be a virgin, but I know what lube is for."

"That's good to know." Germany pops the cap on the lube, but before he squirts the liquid out onto his fingers, he finally slides his own boxers off his body and throws them to the floor. His hard cock springs up against his stomach as soon as the boxers are off and Italy's eyes widen at the size of it.

"G-Germany?" Italy's voice is shaking so bad that he repeats himself, "Germany?"

The German rubs the lube between his fingers as he looks at Italy's nervous face, "Vhat's wrong, Italy?"

Um, a-are you sure…are you sure all that will…fit inside me?" The Italian's gaze is still fixed on Ludwig's firm cock.

Germany lays the lube down on the bed and lets out a soft sigh, "I'll be gentle und that's vhy I'm going to prepare you, but ve don't have to do this at all if you're too nervous."

"No, that's not it." He lets out a long breath as he shakes his head, "I want to, but it's just…really big."

A proud smirk appears on Ludwig's face at the source of Italy's concern, but he attempts to reassure the little Italian, "I assure you, everything vill be fine." He places his hand on the inside skin of Italy's thigh, "Are you ready?" Italy nods and closes his eyes as Germany speaks once again, "This might feel a bit strange."

Feliciano gulps audibly and nods his head as he feels the tip of Ludwig's thick finger slip inside him. The Italian squirms a bit as Germany continues to slide his index finger deeper inside him. Once the German's finger is all the way in, he glances at Italy's face to see that the Italian's eyes are still shut tightly, "Italy, are you alright?"

Italy opens his eyes to stare into the blue ones looking down at him, "I'm okay…it just feels weird."

Germany nods as he begins moving his finger in and out of the Italian's tight hole. He can feel Italy relax his body a bit and eventually Ludwig adds a second finger into the squeezing heat of Feliciano's body. Italy lets out a squeak as he feels himself being so stretched and he grips the sheets in his delicate fingers. The German begins scissoring his two fingers against the resistant ring of muscles preparing Italy as best as he can for what's to come, "I'm going to add another finger. Can you take it?"

"Y-yes, I want it." Italy opens his legs wider as if giving Germany permission to do what he wishes.

Ludwig rubs Feliciano's thigh with his free hand as he squeezes a third and final digit into the Italian's snug hole. Italy cringes as the third finger stretches him a bit wider than before. Germany notices Italy's look of discomfort and moves his free hand from the Italian's thigh to his ally's still straining erection. Italy lets out a moan when he feels Germany's warm hand pump his cock making him relax his muscles enough for the German to slip all three fingers in to the hilt before pulling them out and plunging them back in.

Suddenly, Italy lets out an ecstatic cry as he pushes himself down onto the German's large fingers, "Oh, mio Dio!" The Italian spreads his legs impossibly wider as Ludwig slams his fingers back into Feliciano, "Germany! Th-that…(groan) feels good! More, please!"

An accomplished grin spreads across Germany's face at being able to locate the Italian's sweet spot so quickly. He pounds the spot with his fingers a few more times listening to Feliciano's delicious cries of pleasure before pulling them out completely. Italy is about to complain at the loss of Germany's fingers, but his breath catches in his throat when he sees his blond friend pick the lube back up and squirt some more of it onto his fingers. The Italian watches in a panic-stricken anticipation as Germany spreads the slick lube long his hard, thick cock.

Ludwig can tell the Italian is anxious and once again tries to reassure him, "You don't have to worry, Italy. It vill only hurt for a moment und if you vant to stop ve can."

Italy looks into Germany's blue eyes once again and knows his ally wouldn't lie to him about something so important. The Italian nods, "Okay, I trust you."

"Be sure to relax." He grabs Feliciano's slim legs and places one of them over his shoulder and the other one around his waist. Ludwig then grabs his own cock to help guide it into the nervous Italian. Italy feels as if his heart has skipped beat when he feels the damp, spongy head of Germany's cock pressing against his entrance. Just before the German penetrates the quivering hole, he looks at Italy's innocent blushing face once more and gives the smaller man a loving smile, "Ich liebe dich."

Feliciano's nervously frozen heart begins pounding wildly in his chest at Ludwig's words of love spoken in the German's own language, but before the Italian can respond properly, he feels the head of Germany's cock enter his snug opening. Italy bites his bottom lip to keep from crying out at the burning sensation coursing through his lower body.

Germany can't help but notice the pained expression splashed across Italy's face and it makes him feel terrible for being the cause of his pain, "Do you…vant to…stop?"

"N-no…just keep…going." He clenches his eyes shut tight as his knuckles turn white from gripping the sheets so hard, but Ludwig continues pushing in at Feliciano's orders.

The Italian wanted Germany to make love to him, but he'd never felt anything that made him hurt this much and he'd never been stretched or filled this much. Until now, his only sexual partner had been himself and his fingers didn't even come close to the way he felt in this moment with Germany.

Ludwig finally bottoms out inside his Italian lover and he finds himself gritting his teeth to keep from pounding Feliciano into the mattress. The feeling of his ally's tight warmth around him was the best feeling he'd ever experienced, but the German felt as if he shouldn't be enjoying himself. When he looked at Italy's agonized facial expression all he wanted to do was pull out and comfort the young man, "Italy, vhenever…(moan) you're ready."

Italy takes in a few deep breaths as he tries to calm himself down and as much as he tries to stop them, two small tears trickle from his eyes and fall to the pillow beneath his head. When he finally opens his eyes, he sees Germany looking down at him with a distressed look on his handsome face. The Italian realizes that Ludwig really does love him and really didn't want to hurt him. When the pain subsides a bit, Feliciano gives Ludwig a small smile, "Il mio cuore batte solo per te. Ti amo. (My heart beats only for you. I love you.)" The Italian knows Germany has no idea what he said, but it made him feel better to say it, "I'm ready, Germany."

The German reaches out and wipes the tears from Italy's face, "Are you sure?"

Feliciano nods and wiggles his hips slightly making them both groan. The Italian's wiggling hips is all the permission Ludwig needs to pull his hips back slightly and thrust back in slowly. He hears a few low whines escape Italy's throat, but he continues thrusting in and out at a slow pace trying to get the Italian used to the feeling.

Germany liked to look at hardcore books and magazines with all sorts of kinks and bondage, but oddly enough, he didn't want to be kinky with Italy…at least, not tonight. He wanted to be gentle and he wanted to make his ally feel good. He knew it was because he loved and cared for the little Italian, but it had taken him a long time to admit it to himself.

The blue eyed nation is pulled from his thoughts when he hears Italy's pained whines turn into appreciative moans, "F-faster…(moan) faster, Germany."

"Does it…(gasp) does it feel good…Italy?" Germany pulls his hips back as far as he can without leaving Italy's body before snapping his hips forward and reburying himself in the Italian's sinfully tight ass with a blissful groan.

"It feels…so (moan) good!" Italy tries to meet the German's thrusts by lifting his hips up higher than they already are, "Please, faster!"

The German was happy to know that Feliciano was beginning to enjoy what they were doing. Ludwig complies with his lover's breathless request as he picks up the pace of his grinding hips. Ludwig plunges his aching cock in and out of the Italian's hot, moist hole with fast and forceful thrusts, "Mein Gott, Italy! You feel…(moan) s-so vonderful!"

Italy can feel Germany's large cock pulse inside him each time he's filled with the German's hard flesh, "More…more! K-kiss me…(sigh) kiss me, Germany!"

Ludwig removes Feliciano's leg from his shoulder to reposition it around his waist as he leans in to capture the Italian's lips with his. As Germany's tongue snakes its way into his ally's mouth, the Italian hooks his feet together at the German's back bringing the blond's thrusting hips in closer to him. Italy suddenly feels the same wonderful feeling course through his body that he felt with Germany's fingers.

Italy groans loudly into Germany's mouth before breaking the kiss to allow for another cry of pleasure, "There…(gasp)…right there!"

Ludwig makes it his mission to nail Feliciano's sweet spot with each thrust into his tight passage, "Do you…like it…(moan) v-vhen I touch you…deep inside?!"

"Don't stop!" Italy grabs Germany's arms in an attempt to ground himself to reality. He never thought that something that hurt so badly when it began could eventually feel so amazing. Italy could feel his orgasm building, but he knew it was too soon and he knew Germany wasn't ready.

The Italian uses all his will power to try and stave off his orgasm and he was doing a pretty good job. He was doing a good job until a certain German got a little curious and he couldn't just be content with pounding Italy into the mattress. Oh no, Germany just had to reach out and grab the curl bouncing on the side of Italy's head.

Needless to say, "Feliciano lets out a loud cry of ecstasy as his back bows up off the mattress and he spills his cum all over his own stomach and the German's chest. His inner walls pulse around Ludwig's still very hard cock as the rest of his body convulses with pleasure.

The blond country immediately stops moving his hips as the confusion of what just happened sets in. He watches the Italian's body tremble and listens to Italy's random Italian phrases before his ally finally falls to the bed with an ashamed look on his face. Ludwig remains inside the quivering Italian as he finally attempts to question the strange occurrence, "Italy? Are…"

"I'm sorry!" He covers his face with his hands and continues apologizing with an embarrassed tone in his voice, "I didn't mean to and I know you weren't ready, but I couldn't stop! You touched my hair and you were in 'there' and it all felt so good!" Feliciano's voice begins to tremble as he removes his hands from his face and shameful tears leak from his eyes, "I'm sorry…please, don't be mad!"

"Italy, stop!" He carefully pulls his still erect cock from the Italian's body as he tries to calm him down, "I'm not mad…it's fine."

"But, it's not fine!" More tears fill Feliciano's eyes and spill down his face, "I wanted us to cum together because it would be so special and it would make you feel good, but I ruined it!"

Germany shakes his head as he moves to sit right beside Italy on the bed, "You didn't ruin anything. Everyone cums fast on their first time, but I'm not mad."

Italy sits up and wipes his eyes before looking at Germany, "Really?" The blond nods his head and Italy sniffles before looking down at Germany's obviously painful erection, "But, what about that?"

The Italian points to the erection in question and Ludwig blushes. Germany clears his throat as he tries to shift and hide his stiff cock, "I'll…deal vith it myself."

The German attempts to leave the bed and go to the bathroom, but Italy grabs his ally's hand to stop him, "Wait…I-I want to do it."

Ludwig trains his blue eyes on his Italian lover, "You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to make up for cumming too soon." He gives the German a pleading look as a few last minute tears drip from his eyelashes, "Please."

Germany really wanted his Italian friend to finish him off, but he also didn't want to push Italy away. He didn't want Italy to feel like he had to do this in order to be loved, but the Italian was giving him such a genuine expression that he couldn't say no, "Alright, but if you feel uncomfortable at any time then you can stop."

Feliciano nods as a triumphant grin spreads across his face. Ludwig makes himself comfortable on the bed as the Italian sits on his knees between the German's legs. Italy swallows his nervousness loudly as his trembling hand reaches out and tentatively grabs Germany's wilting cock. The Italian then slowly slides his hand up and down his lover's thick shaft.

Germany lets out a low groan and closes his eyes as Italy continues his slow up and down strokes, "Italy, y-you don't have to be…(sigh) so gentle…you can grip it harder."

A hot pink blush spreads across Italy's cheeks, but he takes the German's advice and tightens his grip on the now fully firm rod in his hand, "Is this…is this good?"

"Ja, but…(moan) maybe a little…f-faster." He opens his eyes again to look at Feliciano's determined face. It wasn't the best hand job he'd ever had, but the little Italian's effort meant everything to him.

Italy does as requested and pumps the German faster hoping he was making Germany feel as good as he had felt earlier thanks to his blond friend. Feliciano figures he must be doing something right due to the copious amounts of fluid leaking down the German's length and the low groans coming from his mouth. The Italian continues pleasuring Ludwig with both hands as he strokes the shaft with one hand and teases the head with the other. As Italy is working the cock in his hands, he looks up at Germany with a sly gleam in his eyes, "Germany, would it be nice if I…if I used my mouth like you did?"

A very visible shudder wracks the German's body at Italy's question and his cock twitches excitedly in his ally's hands, "Mmm…th-that vould be…(groan) that vould be nice."

Finding more courage than he thought he had, Feliciano licks his lips anxiously as he lowers his lips down around Ludwig's weeping cock head. He keeps his hands around the German's throbbing shaft as his tongue circles the head and dips into the slit before the Italian slides his mouth further down. Italy feels Germany's large hands slide into his hair, but he notices how the blond avoids the curl. As Italy continues the blow job, he hears soft groans and moans of pleasure leave Ludwig's mouth and the Italian feels himself becoming hard again.

Italy lifts his mouth from Germany's cock causing the German to let out a desperate groan, "Vhat's wrong, Italy? Vhy did you stop?"

"Can we maybe…" The Italian's eyes shift down to his own crotch before looking back up at Germany, "Maybe, we could try…doing it again."

Germany's eyes widen at Italy's inquiry, "Are you sure?"

Feliciano nods excitedly, "Please, I promise I'll do it right this time."

"Ja, ja…okay." Ludwig runs a hand through his now messy blond hair, "Lay down and…"

"No, you lay down." He notices the German's bewildered expression making Italy feel as if he should explain himself, "I…I want to…to ride you." His naïve face heats up and turns bright red, but his resolve doesn't waver as he waits for Germany's response.

Germany doesn't respond with words, but he lays down on the bed as Italy asked him to. The Italian bites his bottom lip in anticipation. He never expected Germany to just go along with it, but now that the German was lying on his back with his hard cock visible just waiting for Italy, the Italian decided not to make him wait any longer.

Feliciano straddles Ludwig's muscular frame and looks down at the German's face not quite believing that he was actually doing this of his own free will. He gives Ludwig an anxious smile and to his delight he receives an encouraging smile back from his lover as well as a few softly spoken words, "If you don't vant to do this you don't have to…I'm happy vith vhatever you choose."

"You shouldn't worry so much, Germany." The Italian reaches behind him to gently grasp the German's cock, "I already told you I trusted you." He then guides the head of the blond's cock into his still very tight hole.

The two countries let out excited moans as Italy continues sliding down Germany's length at a torturously slow pace. When the Italian has all of the German's cock inside him, he lets out a hiss of discomfort. Germany places his strong, rough hands on Italy's thin hips and begins rubbing soothing circles onto the skin there with his thumbs, "Is it still painful?"

Feliciano clenches and unclenches his muscles around Ludwig's cock as he tries to get used to the new angle, "It's just a little sting."

As Italy adjusts to the large intrusion resting inside him, the two countries' eyes meet and Germany speaks, "Ich liebe dich wie sonst niemanden auf dieser Welt."

The Italian places his hands flat on the German's chest with a curious look present on his face, "What does that mean? It sounds nice."

Germany chuckles softly before translating his words to his Italian lover, "I love you like no one else in this World."

A huge smile spreads across the Italian's face as he leans down to place an innocent kiss to Germany's lips. When he raises his torso up again, he puts all of his weight on his hands and uses the German's chest for leverage. He lifts his ass up only slightly at first before sliding back down Germany's cock, but he eventually gets used to the feeling and lifts himself up higher before plunging back down roughly.

Germany allows his lover the chance to establish a rhythm before using his hands to help lift his own hips upward, he manages to nail Feliciano's sweet spot causing the Italian to cry out, "Ah! Right there!"

Ludwig could feel Feliciano's inner walls shuddering and trembling around his swelling cock and all he wanted to do was fill the little Italian with his release. Every time those tight, slick walls contracted around his sensitive flesh, he was brought closer and closer to the edge, "Harder…don't stop, Italy!"

Italy's eyes were glazed over with pleasure, but Germany's message made contact with his ears as he desperately rides the German's cock harder and with each lewd slap of skin or wet sound that was made, it only brought Italy closer to his second orgasm, "A-are you…(gasp) c-close, Germany?! Does it…(moan) feel good?!"

Ludwig takes hold of Feliciano's bouncing erection and begins stroking it frantically as he continues to thrust up into the gyrating Italian, "It's good…(groan) it's so good! I-I'm almost…there!"

Italy clenches his eyes closed as his nails dig into Germany's chest, "I'm…cumming!"

Shortly after his words of warning, Italy cums all over Germany's hand and chest with a loud moan of orgasmic bliss. The German isn't far behind as he feels Italy's warm cum splash onto his skin and the Italian's convulsing hole clamp down forcefully around his cock making him spill his essence deep inside the petite nation straddling him.

Feliciano falls limply against Ludwig's chest with exhaustion and the German wraps his muscular arms around the trembling Italian. The two nations enjoy the afterglow for a long time without speaking, but when the silence is broken it's Italy's voice that's heard, "Did I do better that time?"

Germany lets out a content sigh before speaking, "Ja, it vas amazing."

The Italian smiles at the praise given to him by his lover, "Does this mean that I can sleep in here every night without having to sneak in?"

"I suppose it does." A soft chuckle escapes his throat as he thinks about Italy's concern for getting to sleep in his bed.

Italy is quiet once again and doesn't speak for a long time, but when he does speak the tone of his voice gives away his exhaustion, "I'm glad you didn't really think I was a box of tomatoes fairy back when we first met."

"Me too." He tightens his embrace around Italy as a happy smile appears on his face.

The Italian lets out a loud yawn as he snuggles his head against the crook of Germany's neck, "I'm really tired."

"I'm not surprised." He strokes the Italian's soft hair with his hand, "Get some sleep, Italy."

Within the next few minutes, Feliciano is sleeping so soundly that he doesn't even wake up as Ludwig cleans them both up before drifting off to sleep himself.

The next morning, the German wakes up first as usual and watches Italy sleeping peacefully. He hoped things wouldn't be awkward between them today. It had taken Germany a long time to admit his feelings to his ally and he didn't want one night of sex to mess everything up. He looks at the curl sticking out from the rest of Italy's hair and wonders why on Earth it was so sensitive. He reaches a curious hand out to touch the strange piece of hair, but the Italian groans and opens his eyes halting his hand.

Italy smiles when he sees the German's face, "Is it morning all ready, Germany?"

"Ja, it's almost eleven." He returns the smile as Italy rubs the sleep from his own eyes.

Feliciano lets out a yawn, "If it's that late then why aren't you training?"

"I didn't think you'd be up for training today." Ludwig sits up and stretches his arms over his head with a yawn of his own.

"I'm never up for training." He giggles as he stretches, but his stretch is cut short as he lets out a whine of discomfort, "Oh, my butt's real sore."

Germany lets out a sigh, "You have such a vay vith vords, Italy." The blond reaches over to the night stand and grabs a glass of water and a couple of pills, "Here, take this." He hands the glass and pills to Italy, "It vill help vith the pain."

Italy takes the pills without question and hands the glass back to the German, "Now, I know why fratello walks so funny when he comes back from Spain's house." He notices Germany's blush, but he continues talking, "And if Spain makes it feel as good as you do then I can understand why fratello spends the night with Spain so much."

Germany's blush deepens with the Italian's words, "That's really none of my business, Italy."

"Oh, no!" Italy covers his mouth with his hands, "I forgot again that sex is supposed to be private."

"It's alright." The German makes his way to the foot of the bed and removes the blanket from Italy's body, "As long as you keep our activities to yourself."

A confused expression appears on the Italian's face as he watches Germany slide his large body between his thin legs, "W-what are you doing, Germany?"

"I'm going to make your pain go avay faster." He places his hands on the Italian's knees and spreads his legs open wider.

Italy props up on his elbows to try and get a better look at what the German is doing. Feliciano's eyes widen as he watches Germany's head dip down lower and lower, "Germany, you're not going to put your tongue down 'there' are you?!"

"Of course I am." Before Italy can object, he feels the German's warm, wet tongue circle his sore entrance.

The Italian lets out a blissful moan, but is still a little unsure with what's going on, "But…but, it's…(moan) it's dirty down there!"

Ludwig removes his tongue long enough to speak, "Do you vant me to stop?"

"N-no." His cheeks tint pink with embarrassment, "I just wanted to warn you."

Germany smiles as his tongue returns to its original task of circling the Italian's hole. He tickles the outside skin a few seconds longer before pulling the Italian's cheeks apart with his hands to plunge the tip of his tongue into the twitching opening. Ludwig wiggles his tongue further into Italy's tight hole and listens to his ally's needy cries.

Feliciano moans and whimpers as he feels Ludwig's skilled tongue slide in and out of him, "G- Germany…ah! Germany…(moan) j-just…just (gasp) put it in!"

The German reluctantly pulls his tongue out and gives the Italian a puzzled look, "Vhat?"

"It's so good, but it's not enough." Italy opens his legs even wider as he lets out a desperate whine, "Just put your thingy in already!"

Germany shakes his head at Italy's childish term for his penis, "Are you sure?"

Feliciano beats his fists on the mattress with impatience, "Stop asking me if I'm sure! Please, I want it!"

"I've created a monster." Ludwig grabs the lube that had been forgotten on the edge of the bed and quickly slicks his stiff length. He then pulls the Italian's cheeks apart once again as he slides his cock into the squeezing heat of his lover's ass, "Yes, Italy! So…hot and (groan) tight."

Italy grips the sheets and bucks his hips making them both moan as well as give Germany the hint to move. At the German's fast, brutal pace of leaving and entering Italy's body, it doesn't take either of them long to climax. Germany removes himself from Italy's body and flops down beside him on the bed.

Feliciano smiles as he snuggles next to Ludwig's warm body with a content sigh. He rests his head on the German's chest and listens to Germany's heart pounding in his chest, "Germany, I'm really hungry. Do you think that maybe we could have pasta in bed?"

Germany wraps his arms around Italy with a smile, "As soon as we shower."

"Can we shower together?"

Germany nods as they both sit up, "Vhen you decided to lose your virginity you really meant it."

"I just have so much love to get out and give to you." Italy gets out of bed on wobbly legs and heads to the bedroom door, "Aren't you coming, Germany? I'm starting to get used to your big, German wurst." He gives his blond lover a wink and disappears from the room.

The German lets out a worried sigh as he stands up from the bed, "Olive oil vill never be the same again."

The End.

Started: 11/29/2012

Finished: 1/6/2013


End file.
